vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody
"Yer my fav'rit Deputy!" Soul Absorbed by Jessica '''Woody was a talking toy and light-weight, professional wrestler of /v/WE. He was the people's silent champion, who had underperformed in every Royal Rumble by getting tossed out in first five minutes of showing up. Woody was the leader (not confirmed) of the team Our Favourite Deputies, but he cannot carry on with this job due to being deceased. The team has been disbanded as of February 24th, 2012, and it is unknown if former Team Mates Buzz and The Red Ranger will form a new team or not. ALL DED. Video Game Wrestling Career Woody made his debut at the Royal Rumble on January 26th, 2012. Rejected from Andy's Toy Box when he reached the end of his third and final movie, Disney threw away this cowboy to the buzzards, but thanks to Skelenegro he had a chance to become a "real" toy again with a rather tempting contract. Was a key player in the Skelenegro Strikes Back event. Incapacitated and sent for repairs after Inferno Match against Liquid Snake on 20/02/2012 On 24/02/2012, he was scheduled for a Fatal 4-Way with his nemesis, Liquid Snake, Douk and Gaben. Despite The Doc 's orders not to fight on a good chance of it being fatal, Woody had made up his mind. The candle that burns twice as bright burns half as long. Suffering from delusions and mania, he stepped into the ring, before being brutalised once again by Liquid. It turns out this was a dream fueled by Woody's broken psych, and he stepped into the ring despite seeing himself already being destroyed. Sadly, the premonition came true, and Liquid had his way with him in the ring one last time. His last battle was inside his mind, reliving the fateful match which caused his current status, but against the demon reaper of /v/WE; Skelenegro himself. After a valient effort, the Skelenegro was victorious, burning Woody for the last time. There is debate on if it truly was Skelenegro taking another soul or if it was the last refuge of a ruined mind. R.I.P. sweet prince. You will be forgotten in neither our hearts, our minds, or our boots. ;_;7 Wrassler's Reactions to Woody's Death "It was a necessary sacrifice for the proof of my superiority", Liquid Snake "This tragic event could have been avoided if the future had changed. But it refused.", Adam Jensen Buzz Lightyear has so far been unable to comment. Incident with Buzz Lightyear On the 1st of February, during a match with his team mates Red Ranger and Buzz Lightyear, a controversial incident occured. Someway into the match, Buzz Lightyear lashed out at his team mate Woody in what seemed like an unjustified attack. Buzz then left the arena in anger, leaving Woody and Red Ranger to fend off the full onslaught from the now advantaged Planet Express crew. Woody later commented "nothing hurts more than betrayal", although gave no indication of why his team mate acted the way he did. Buzz has as of yet declined to comment. The fight was cancelled mid-match due to supicious activity. In the rematch Buzz and Woody have seemingly made peace. {C Rumours persist that pre-match Buzz's language settings had been messed with, prompting his aggression; though this has been denied by the tag team manager Andy. It is currently unknown how Buzz will take the loss of his dear friend and companion. Signature moves *'Finishing Maneuver:' *''The Lasso'' (360 Tilt-A-Whirl DDT Takedown) *Riding the bull (Signature taunt) in where Woody will perform hip movements mimicking riding a bronco *The Woody Bomb (dubbed by his fans) - An insane, flying maneuver that Woody performs by slingshotting himself off the top rope onto unsuspecting enemies. Other Media Woody is the main character of the movie "Toy Story". But come on, you knew that already, right? Theme song Randy Newman - You've got a Friend in Me Gallery Category:Wrasslers Category:Former Wrasslers